I couldn't be a lesbian could I?
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Nakamura struggles with her sexuality over Nagisa.


AN: I own nothing

I couldn't be a lesbian could I? I mean I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that it's just that that's not who I'am is it? Well right now the girl in front of me was making me doubt myself. I mean yeah she was pretty, cute, attractive, had a nice butt, nice smile, and when she let her hair fully down without the pony tail it was quite the show. Whenever we hung out together outside the school I could always see other girls or guys checking her out. I mean why wouldn't they amazing blue hair, those deep azure eyes, and the face of an angel. Yep she was beautiful, and I was quite jealous of that not because she got all the attention, but because I wanted her all to myself. So whenever I saw others checking her out I was quite... Possessive of her for lack of a better word. I would hold her close her to me, and she would blush which made my heart skip a few beats and also made me blush.

There were days when I considered the thought of just saying, "Hey I'm totally gay for you Nagisa so let's go back to my place and have amazing mind blowing lesbian sex." Of course I would never say that just think about it. The dreams I've been having about her didn't help either. There were a few innocent ones where we would hold each others hand and kiss. Then there were the 'other' kinds of dreams where we uhh wouldn't necessarily hold each others hand I mean we would kiss yeah, but umm there was other stuff we would do and we wouldn't just kiss in the lips. Even if she didn't feel the same way for me I didn't care, but she made it... Difficult not to care to say the least. I mean sure I would check out some hot guys passing by, but then I'd check out the beauty in front of me and think, "At least she would care more about how I feel."

Needless to say she made going out difficult. Because every time we would hang out I made myself look pretty for her. It's as if deep down I wanted to make her gay for me on some level. I mean would it be wrong for me to do that? On second thought don't answer that. I mean she's cute and well... I mean c'mon would it hurt her to at least check me out while I'm 'not' looking whilst she will say I look great I just wish she would notice me more. Huh guess I do have a gay crush. Nagisa's never checked out any guys now that I think about it. I think I saw her check out a girl once, but nah I doubt she... She's never worn a skirt now that I think about it, and her school uniform looks like what... A... Guy... Would... Wear... HOLY CRAP NAGISA'S A DUDE! Okay Nakamura calm down I mean it's good that you found out that your gay crush isn't a beautiful girl, but a beautiful boy what am I saying? She I mean he is probably gonna hate me now because I've confused his gender.

Okay how do I approach this got it I'll just nope can't do that... What about... Nope can't do that either... Maybe if I... No I mean is he even into that sort of thing? Huh has anyone else been in this kind of situation wait that's it I got it. I'll make a move while we are at the movies. We'll sit all the way to the back, and I'll just make out with him maybe some over the pants action too. Maybe just make out I mean I doubt he is even like that then again nope maybe just make out. Okay Nakamura how do you go about playing this maybe touch his hand by 'accident', maybe stretch my arms out and wrap my arm around him wait a minute he's supposed to do that not me, okay so maybe kiss him on the cheek... Yeah that should do it if not I have plan B and that is... Huh what is plan B? Screw it I'll just wing it what could... I'm not gonna finish that phrase.

We found two seats at the very very back like way back. The good thing is he didn't complain about it. Okay Nakamura just be yourself I mean come on it's not like the two of you haven't been to the movies before. Only this time will be different because you know you are trying to hook up with him if you are lucky he will decide to just stay friends, if you are really lucky then he wants you too, and if you are like extremely lucky then you might have amazing lesbian mind blowing sex... Oh wait just amazing mind blowing sex. Not here though back at my place unless... No my place then again his mom isn't home so... Nope let's just hope he likes me back. Then the movie finally started. I glanced over to him to get my fair share of eye candy p, and for those of you about to judge take good look in the mirror cuz you're no prize either. I mean look at him... Yes finally got it right I called him a him rather than her progress.

As our date progressed not that he needs to know it's a date I 'accidentally' touched his hand with mine and made him blush. Cute now to phase two where I stretch out my arms... I'll just rest my head on his chest how about that. Thankfully I was on the side where I could hear his heart beat faster... Okay it sounds like he might be interested alright Nakamura you can do this just remember... Uhh what am I supposed to remember... Nah I'll wing it. Okay now I just kiss his cheek and admit to him that I have heterosexual feelings towards him yeah that's right I Nakamura Rio am although Yada actually looks really cute too I wonder if she... Anyway I'am straight sort of lets leave it at bisexual I mean I'm pretty hot too just look at me how can I not be in love with me.

I finally made contact except that this kind of contact is only attained when two people confess their feelings for each other, or when they've been dating for a while, or the occasional one night stand. I got his lips and let me tell you it was the best thing that could have happened. He sort of just stayed there I don't know if he knew what to do it was sweet, and gave me all the power. When I finally let go he said he was sorry, and that he didn't want to make things weird between us. "What if I want it to be weird?" "Nakamura..." "Shut up and kiss me idiot." We resumed and this time it was official. "So Nagisa now that the movie is over wanna go back to your place and resume?" "Uhh how about we go slow?" "Your loss." Although it's more of a loss for me than it is for him. Well at least we are an item now so yeah the amazing mind blowing sex can wait for later. Huh aren't I too young to think about sex? Nah it's probably hormones or something although the something is quite special to make me feel like this.

AN: My second Nakamura/Nagisa fic or Nagirio or Na/gisa I mean they both start with Na so you know I'm just gonna stop. Ooh or Na squared or umm Sapphire no no I gotta stop oh I got it Sodium because of Na and never mind. So if any of you are wondering about my Nagisa and Fuwa fic I'm waiting for someone to make a request because it's more fun that way for me and you all.


End file.
